As technology advances, various types of robotic devices are being created for performing a variety of functions that may assist users. Robotic devices may be used for applications involving material handling, transportation, welding, assembly, and dispensing, among others. Over time, the manner in which these robotic systems operate is becoming more intelligent, efficient, and intuitive. As robotic systems become increasingly prevalent in numerous aspects of modern life, it is desirable for robotic systems to be efficient. Therefore, a demand for efficient robotic systems has helped open up a field of innovation in actuators, movement, sensing techniques, as well as component design and assembly.
Robotic devices, such as robotic legs and arms, may include various components or attachments that are designed to interact with the environment. Such components may include robotic feet and hands, which may include additional components that can be used to support, stabilize, grip, and otherwise allow a robotic device to effectively carry out one or more actions.
In particular, robotic arms may include one or more “end effectors” that interact with the environment. For example, end effectors may be impactive (such as a claw), enveloping, ingressive (such as a pin or needle), astrictive (such as a vacuum or suction element) or contigutive (requiring contact for adhesion, such as glue).